Can Destiny Go Against Itself?
by kias2015
Summary: She looks up to him from where she stands . . . And their eyes meet one another. But will their hearts ever do the same? HoroxTamao. (and . . . ?)


**Author's Note: **

Warning : OOCness. Ahead. Maybe?

**Disclaimer:**

SK belongs not to me, but to the people who actually own it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Can Destiny Go Against Itself?**

**_Prologue. _**

On this seemingly joyful day . . . 

When two bodies, hearts, minds, and souls 

are finally permitted to become one . . .

* _Cling Cling Cling Cling Cling_ * 

The sound of metal colliding with the crystals resonates within the hall of reception.

* _Cling Cling Cling Cling Cling_ *

A couple wearing garments of the pallid color sit side by side, 

at the center table. 

Before all of their invited spectators.

Both of them look happy. 

Both of them look proud.

* _Cling Cling Cling Cling Cling_ *

Echoes of joviality resound as pairs of watchful and eager eyes await the man and his wife 

to share another heartfelt and blissful kiss. 

* _Cling Cling Cling Cling Cling_ *

The groom slowly lets himself drown 

into the black oceanic orbs of his divine-looking bride.

A reticent smile crosses his lips.

The woman just looks sternly at her no longer fiance, but her husband.

And the face of the groom inches towards hers.

A contained blush streaks through her placid face.

But as always, 

she remains untaunted.

Simply inert.

Or so she seemed to be.

But with the man knowing what their friends want to see, 

and what he, 

and his wife truly want to feel . . . 

He moves in a little closer to her. 

And closer. 

Just a little more . . .

Ah . . .

He has done it.

He has done the perfect kiss.

Everybody beams. 

Everybody applauds.

* _Cling Cling Cling Cling Cling_ *

Everybody repeats the same act of striking cold steel against the brittle glass. 

Over, 

and over, 

and over again.

Everybody,

Except for one.

One.

Unnoticed. 

Rejected. 

Deprived.

And lonesome soul.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A figure of a girl stands outside the room where all of the so-called festivities are being held at.

With her cotton pink hair swaying along with the gentle wind,

And her head looking up to the gray clouds that are simply passing her by,

She notices how beautiul the stars are tonight.

"Yoh-sama" she whispers the name of the only man she had ever loved to the beings, 

who she thinks are the only ones who can hear her.

Or at least, she thought they are the only ones who wouldn't mind hearing her heart cry out.

Then . . . 

She realizes that _he_ is just like those stars,

which are shining from the curtains of her dark and gloomy skies.

_He_ is . . . 

Nothing, 

but beautiful.

And too distant. 

Quiet sobs come out of her.

For she knows that she no longer has the chance of earning her dearest Yoh-sama's affection.

Not anymore, she thought.

She thinks that she has already missed it. 

But really come to think of it . . .

She already knows.

That she never had her chance in the first place.

_Again._

_There is this Silence . . . _

_And there is this pain._

Gentle footsteps from a man can now be heard. 

They are getting nearer. 

And nearer.

And nearer to . . . 

Her.

But as always,

She never notices.

She never did.

She just . . . 

Never does. 

"Oi, Tamao . . . "

_There is this pain in this silence. _

_Always,_

_There is nothing._

_But this pain._

_And this silence . . ._

_And always, _

_her heart silently cries out with this pain._

"Oi, what are you doing here?"

_Is there someone willing enough to share this pain with her?_

_She keeps on wondering . . ._

_In the midst of her silence._

A pair of gentle hands settles upon her shoulders.

_Finally._

_She notices his presence._

_But._

_Is that all there is to notice?_

"Ah . . . Horo-kun . . . "

With silent and pain stricken eyes, 

she looks up to him from where she stands.

_Indeed. _

_Their eyes meet one another._

_But will their hearts ever do the same?_

_This silence remains . . ._

_And so does this pain._

**Tsuzuku.**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

(T____T) . . . 

Everything I write comes out as a blur . . . 

Whyyyyy!? Anyway. Review Onegai. 


End file.
